Amazon: Eye of a Killer
by ImMeSoDealOrFeckAff
Summary: Elizabeth Guthrie as a killer that seperates her from her family. ONESHOT


**AllStar X 100th Issue Celebrations**

**Elizabeth Guthrie One-Shot**

**Amazon: Killer Instinct**

Cumberland, Kentucky, Guthrie Farm 

A golden strand of hair fell over the emerald eye of Elizabeth Jessica Guthrie. She had a pale complexion and not one single freckle darkened her Caucasian skin.

She tapped the desk with her number 2 pencil as she silently worked out the final equation of her Maths homework (x2-4x4).

With a knock on the door, her mother walked in. Lucinda Guthrie was in her early forties, she was fit and healthy but her grey hair fell messily over her sagging skin and made her look older.

"Elizabeth," her mother said, "c'mon wish Joshua good luck at his 'gig'."

"Coming," moaned Liz.

Liz was escorted into the kitchen which was were the other Guthrie's currently stood. Though three of the family members were currently missing.

Thomas was the father and had been a frail elderly man. He had been a loving father before he was killed in that car crash on that summer night.

Samuel or Sam was the eldest son. Sam was a mutant with the ability to expel thermo-chemical energy for flight and slight invulnerability.

Paige was the second eldest sister, after Elizabeth, she was also a mutant. Paige was a perpetual metamorph and could transform her body into other materials by ripping off her outer layer of epidermis.

Both were now living full time at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. They were soon to be joined by Liz, Jebediah and Melody.

According to Lucinda, 'being a mutant is fast become a Guthrie family tradition'. So far five (Sam, Paige, Liz, Melody and Jeb) had all gained mutant abilities. That left Joshua and Joelle powerless, and Jemma and Lewis were still to young.

"Good luck Jay!" Elizabeth banged her brothers back.

"Thanks Lizzie," Jay waved as he walked to his friend's car.

"Cya, Josh!" called Melody.

"Yeah, bro'!" Jeb agreed.

Elizabeth slumped back to her room and bounced on the bed. Liz sulked, she was unhappy that she was older than Paige though she hadn't the control over her powers like Paige had.

Elizabeth had powers similar to her sisters in the fact they both dealt with some sort of body manipulation. Elizabeth could add or subtract her body mass to give her enhanced strength, speed and durability.

"Aarhh!" Liz screamed.

Liz flung a picture of her and her siblings across the room. Liz had a violent temper it didn't take her long to explode in a blast of fury.

Liz hated her abilities and with every passing day she hated her brothers and sisters. If she had to be described in one word, perhaps it would be psychotic.

Liz had to take her anger out on something or someone, and something was going to feel her full wrath, for once it wouldn't be her mother.

Winkles Residence 

Violet and Brendon Winkles were an elderly couple and had been happily married for many years. It had just been their 30th wedding anniversary last week.

There was a knock at the door and Mr Brendon Winkles rose from his seat to answer it. It took him a few minutes to get to the door.

Though there was no one there it had been knocked meaning someone had to knock it. A gurgling noise reached his ears from the living room. Brendon rushed back into the lounge.

"Vi…?" he gasped.

Violet Winkles lay outstretched on the one seater. Her knitting cardigan in a heap on the ground. That had been for their newly born grandson, Kevin. Violet's eyes were filled with blatant fear.

"Violet!" he screamed.

"The pain she suffered," laughed Liz, "was extreme."

The pretty blonde was smiling, how could someone who looked like an angel be such a malevolent she-devil, wondered Brendon as he knew he was on the brink of death.

"Strangulation," announced Liz showing him the belt.

"You…You…murderer!" the old man charged for her.

"Well," mocked Liz, "shh."

Liz managed to capture Brendon's neck in the belt. She pulled it tight as her blonde hair fell messily on her shoulders.

"I would apologise," she whispered as he hit the ground, "but I aint sorry."

Guthrie Farm 

"I'm ready," Liz hung up the telephone and walked back into her room.

She lay on her bed and fell asleep by the time she awoke it was nightfall. Her mother was walking towards her door.

"I'm going down to help young Caroline Winkles. Her parents have been found dead, she's in quite a state."

"As you would be," agreed Liz.

"I'm taking Joelle and the twins. Jay's not back yet but Melody and Jeb want to stay here."

"Okay."

Liz watched T.V for about an hour and then a plain green van pulled up and out stepped to handsome men in uniforms.

Outside 

"Guthrie, Elizabeth J.?" one of them asked.

"Yes," said Liz, "Weapon X?"

"Yes," answered the other one.

Liz willingly climbed into the green van as Jeb ran to the door screaming for her. The two officers reached for their guns. One chased after Jeb while the other one locked Liz in the back.

"Jeb! Melody!" Liz screamed through the door.

"There's a girl in there too!" the officer shouted to his comrade.

Inside the House 

"Melody! Run!" Jeb screamed as he was hit by tranquilliser darts.

Jeb hit the ground and the second soldier lifted him and brought him out to the van.

"C'mon Melody!" screamed Burton, "lets have fun."

The closet door burst open and struck Burton on the face as Melody ran from it into the bathroom. Melody slammed the door and climbed through the window as the door burst open.

Burton had broken his nose due to the impact of the door. He ran at Melody but she was already out the window. As he made his way down to the backyard, Melody made hers to the barn.

The Barn 

Malcolms made his way to the barn he reached for his tranquillisers. He reloaded the gun and shouted loudly through the wooden barn door.

"Miss Guthrie!"

"No!" cried Melody.

The door blasted open and an aura of amber light erupted from Melody's convulsing body. It hit a tractor that spontaneously combusted and blew the entire barn sky high.

Weapon X Vehicle 

Elizabeth and Jeb used their powers on the door, when the heard the explosion they thought the worst as Melody was still unaccounted for.

"Melody!" they screamed in unison.

The doors swung open and an unconscious Melody was thrust into Liz's arms and the doors shut. The two awakened siblings even heard the Weapon X employee's laugh at their misfortune.

"Let's go," they said.

As the Weapon X van drove back to the Weapon X facility Liz Guthrie realized she had just ruined her younger siblings lives, possibly forever.


End file.
